


Weihnachtsherzen

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klara und Kai backen Plätzchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsherzen

“Der Teig muss noch eine Weile gerührt werden“, verkündete Klara Blum nach einem kurzen Blick in die Schüssel, an der Perlmann (zumindest seiner Ansicht nach) schon Ewigkeiten zu Gange war. Er stöhnte. „Waren das dann wenigsten die letzten?“

„Fast. Dann sind’s nur noch drei“, erwiderte Klara grinsend.

„Noch drei? Und wer soll die alle essen?“, erschöpft legte er das Rührgerät zur Seite.

„Weitermachen“, kommandierte Klara, „du weißt doch selber, wie viel bei der Büro-Weihnachtsfeier verputzt wird. Naja, und außerdem soll Reto, wenn er zu Besuch kommt, ja auch eine Auswahl haben.“

„Achja.“ Beinahe hätte er schon wieder ausgeschaltet, aber Klaras Blick hielt ihn davon ab. „Also sofern ich mich erinnere, sagten Sie zu mir, dass ich, wenn ich auf der Weihnachtsfeier wieder so viele Plätzchen essen will wie letztes Jahr, Ihnen diesmal gefälligst helfen soll. Davon, dass ich jetzt dabei helfen soll Ihren Freund zu verköstigen war nie die Rede.“

„Reto ist nicht... Er ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist...ein guter Freund. Ein sehr guter. Und ein toller Kollege, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe.“

Perlmann musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ihr Stottern und die Tatsache, dass sich Klara plötzlich weggedreht hatte und jetzt intensiv das Plätzchenrezept studierte verrieten ihm genug. „Achso. So ist das also“, er zeigte auf eines der Bleche, das gerade auskühlte. „Backen Sie für alle ihre guten Kollegen Plätzchen in Herzform?“

Klara starrte weiter auf das Rezeptbuch, das sie die ganze Zeit über, während sie Perlmann herumkommandiert hatte um Zutaten abzuwiegen, kleinzuschneiden und zu verrühren, kein einziges Mal hatte konsultieren müssen.

„Für den Teig hatte ich nur die Förmchen“, verteidigte sie sich.

„Verstehe“, jetzt konzentrierte er sich voll auf den Teig und hoffte, dass seine Chefin sein breites Grinsen nicht bemerken würde. Vergeblich.

„Grins nicht so dreckig.“

„Ich...“

„Rühr einfach den Teig. Verstanden?“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, oh allwissende und allmächtige Herrin Blum.“

Das brachte ihm einen Klapps mit einem seltsam geformten Küchenutensil ein, das er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. (Zugegeben hörten seine Koch- und Küchenkenntnisse auch bei Schneebesen und Rührlöffeln auf.)

„Arbeite und schweige. Glaubst du, du kriegst das hin?“  
Sie blickte sehr bedrohlich und hielt immer noch das was-auch-immer-es-war in der Hand. Da er keine weiteren Risiken eingehen wollte, nickte er nur und widmete sich wieder dem Teig.

Für eine Weile arbeiteten beide schweigend, aber als Klara ihm die nächste Schüssel mit Plätzchenzutaten, die darauf warteten vermischt zu werden, reichte, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.  
„Wie ist das jetzt? Brauchen Sie mich nur für den Teig, oder soll ich Ihnen auch noch mit Zuckerguss lauter Rs und Ks auf Ihre Herzchenplätzchen malen? Die selbstverständlich nur Herzchen geworden sind, weil sich in den drei Schachteln mit Ausstechformen keine anderen Förmchen gefunden haben.“

„Perlmann.“

„Chefin?“

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld heute sehr. Weißt du was mit Leuten passiert, die meine Geduld stark strapazieren?“

„Ihre Leichen verschwinden auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Bodensee?“  
Für ein paar Sekunden gelang es ihnen danach noch ernst zu bleiben, dann konnten beide das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mühsam brachte Klara hervor: „Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?“

„Wie, jetzt ist das meine Schuld? Ich hab nicht behauptet Herzchen für jemanden zu backen, der nur ein guter Freund ist.“

„Manchmal kannst du ein ziemlicher Idiot sein. Weißt du das?“  
Plötzlich verschwand Klaras Grinsen und wurde von einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt.

„Ich...ich weiß doch noch selber noch nicht ob da was draus wird. Ich...eigentlich weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich selber wirklich will, dass was draus wird. Nach Martin...da dachte ich eigentlich das war's. Das Kapitel Klara und die Männer ist abgeschlossen. Zu alt, zu gewohnt an den einen um es nochmal zu probieren. Und dann...naja dann kam Reto. Und natürlich muss er nicht nur in einer anderen Stadt, sondern gleich in einem anderen Land ermitteln, genauso an seinem Job hängen wie ich und dann nimmt er noch die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahr um noch weiter weg von mir zu kommen. Was soll ich jetzt bitte denken?“ Sie drehte sich weg und begann ihre eigene Kücheneinrichtung intensiv zu mustern, anscheinend selbst überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch.

Perlmann war nur für wenige Sekunden vom plötzlichen Themen- und Stimmungswechsel geschockt, dann kam ihm seine Erfahrung zugute. Erfahrung aus seiner Teenagerzeit, während der seine Schwester einen ausgesprochen unglücklichen Männergeschmack bewiesen hatte. Sie hatte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen bei ihm ausgeweint und er hatte ihr wieder und wieder versichert, dass nicht alle Männer Arschlöcher waren (und gelegentlich auch, dass ein abgesagter Kinobesuch nicht zwingend hieß, dass ihr Freund nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte).“ Mit dem Thema Frauen und Liebeskummer hatte er mehr Erfahrung, als ihm irgendwer zugetraut hätte.

„Nun sehen Sie das doch nicht alles gleich so schwarz. Reto hat sich doch nicht versetzen lassen um von Ihnen wegzukommen. Er wollte halt nicht den Rest seiner Tage bei der Wasserschutzpolizei versauern...und Sie können ihm kaum vorwerfen, dass er ein Angebot ausgeschlagen hat, weil das ja vielleicht was mit Ihnen werden könnte, oder?“  
Klara nickte, sah aber immer noch nicht viel glücklicher aus.

„Ach komm schon. Und Luzern liegt doch auch nicht irgendwo in Timbuktu sondern ist näher als...was weiß ich...München zum Beispiel. Du...Sie können ihn eigentlich jederzeit besuchen und umgekehrt. Und wenn das ganze doch noch ernster wird, gibt’s ja auch noch genug Möglichkeiten, oder?“ Nach einer Pause fügte er er noch hinzu „Und wenn's je dazu kommt, würd ich Sie auch jederzeit in Luzern besuchen...oder irgendwo in den Schweizer Bergen wenn's denn sein muss.“  
Für einen Moment schaute Klara ihn nur überrascht an. Dann: „Weißt du Perlmann? Manchmal bist du gar kein so großer Idiot. Wirklich.“

„Das freut mich zu hören.“  
„Und jetzt rühr weiter.“  
„Verstanden.“  
„Und...“  
„Ja?“  
„Danke.“


End file.
